I don't know who you are
by Praga
Summary: One-shot. A pesar de tantas caricias y besos robados, Arthur fingía no conocer a Francia. Regalo para Van der Banck


**Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Dedicado a Van der Banck, mi pequeña hermana, por su cumpleaños.**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fuera, llovía torrenciales gotas, el cielo se caía a pedazos entre cada luz de los relámpagos, que lo partían en diminutos fragmentos, entre rugidos y vientos que anunciaban una larga noche sofocada entre agua y nubes.

No te conozco, le dijo Arthur a su acompañante, igualmente escondido entre las sombras, entre el intricado cobertor de su cama, con la respiración jadeante y los pulmones hastiados de los besos del inglés.

El francés rió acerca de lo absurdo que sonaba la situación, las palabras de Inglaterra, apenas hechas en un hilo de voz.

¿No me conoces?, replicó, sonriendo, ¿por qué no me conoces?, ¿por qué, entonces, cuando llegué aquí para dejarte un pedazo de mi corazón, no me rechazaste como sueles hacerlo? ¿Por qué no gritaste lo libertino que soy, lo tanto que te horroriza mi cuerpo y, sobretodo, mis labios y mis besos?

Inglaterra se escondió entre la blancura de la almohada, cálida y caliente. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

He caminado a tu lado, todos los días de tu existencia. Conocí a los mayores exponentes de tu lengua, hablando del corazón y la vida. Peleé cada guerra contra ti y para ti, te dediqué cada sonrisa que arrebatabas indirectamente, te adoré con cada uno de los pequeños pedazos que dejabas tirados con tu indiferencia. ¿Y aún así no me conoces?

No. No te conozco.

Tu mayor temor era la soledad, cuando te conocí. ¿Por qué no me has lanzado uno de tus insultos más hirientes y corres, corres a los brazos de Estados Unidos, de aquel niño de ojos azules al que poseíste para aliviar mi recuerdo?

No alivié el recuerdo de nadie con nadie.

Quise protegerte y me despreciaste. ¿Por qué a él sí? ¿Qué tiene él que no te haya dado yo?

Inglaterra suspiró lentamente, sintiendo el corazón latir dolorosamente en su pecho, reclamando la verdad de sus palabras y de las mentiras que siempre le había dicho. Era el temor de amar a alguien que no fuera Estados Unidos. Sus ojos sólo podían estar posados sobre Alfred, aquel que seguramente no le llevaría a la ruina ni a los palpitantes sentimientos como Francia.

Aquel que no le despertaba ninguno de esos sentimientos como Francia, con la simple sonrisa promiscua que esbozaba cada mañana antes de saludarle.

Nunca provocaría esa tormenta de sentimientos latentes, así de fuertes como la lluvia que caía en su patio, y jamás se lo diría.

No lo haría porque había aprendido a callar, y aunque las verdades y el amor rebotaran contra su garganta, obligándole a abrir los labios para pronunciar palabras vacías que significaban, en el fondo, mucho más que un simple saludo, un simple insulto, letras insulsas.

La nación francesa tomó su mano, entrelazada entre las sábanas blancas de su cama. Aquel simple tacto que le estremecía y que jamás admitiría. Posteriormente, Francis llevó la mano inglesa aprisionada, debatiéndose entre soltarse o quedarse allí por siempre, a su pecho desnudo y la colocó sobre su corazón.

Arthur dio un respingo y las lágrimas se acumularon sobre sus ojos. Aspiró aire, se preparó para el momento, para recibir una paliza a palabras de amor y verdades que ya sabía.

_Bum-bum-bum. _

_Bum-bum-bum._

Por un momento, Inglaterra creyó haber escuchado mal.

Este corazón clama por ti, _mon amour_. ¿Por qué, ni siquiera teniéndome así, con la piel desvelada y el corazón en la palma de tu mano, aceptas que me quieres?

Arthur se deshizo rápidamente de su agarre. Suspiró largamente, fingió estar fastidiado y le miró retadoramente, como un gato atenazando a su presa.

¿Por qué debería aceptarlo teniéndote así? ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas de mi cama y aseguras que todo fue un sueño?

Yo sé el por qué de ti y cuando Alfred descubra qué clase de persona eres, te odiará y te dejará, al igual que los demás lo hicieron. Yo no. Yo te conozco… y aún así te amo.

El inglés bebió de su té, aquel que había dejado a medias, antes de que Francis interrumpiera y le robara el alma en besos y caricias. Sabía asquerosamente frío, como su corazón en aquellos momentos.

Francis se incorporó, con el torso desnudo, producto de aquellas caricias desmedidas. Como simple, Arthur había dejado arrastrarse por las mentiras y las verdades que había callado, consumiéndose por dentro al no poder gritarlas.

¿Por qué no dices adiós y te vas?

¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Arthur se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, cerró momentáneamente los ojos y se levantó.

La mano de Francis se lo impidió.

¿Por qué esta noche tiene que ser como las otras, donde yo me entrego a ti y tú me rechazas, yéndote de esta forma? No fuiste el primero pero, si quisieras, siempre podrías ser el último.

Inglaterra suspiró.

No te quiero. Necesito irme, Alfred ha de estar esperando que le lea a Shakespeare.

Y deshaciéndose de su fuerte apretón, Arthur se levantó y caminó unos pasos.

Los ojos azules, suplicantes de Francia, le reclamaban algo más que su simple presencia. Y ahora que ya había obtenido sus besos, las caricias correspondidas, ¿qué más quería? Arthur no tenía nada más qué ofrecer.

Quédate conmigo, suplicó, reclamó.

No. Lo siento, no te conozco. He de irme. Alfred me está esperando, debo servirle té y prepararle _scones_ para la cena. Lo siento, no te conozco. Alguien más me está esperando.

Salió, ahuyentando sus propios deseos de redimirse, otra vez, ante las manos que le habían querido y que le querrían por unos siglos más.

Su aliento se quebró.

Y _bum-bum-bum_ resonó.


End file.
